koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Shikoku
The Subjugation of Shikoku (四国征伐) is a series of conflicts staged near or on one of the four main islands of Japan, Shikoku. After Nobunaga quelled most of the resistance near Kyoto, he decided to expand his influences further and split his army to conquer the remaining clans. One of these campaigns included the island nearest to Kyoto, which was then ruled by Motochika. Hideyoshi helped in the first attempt to conquer the island, but he and the other Oda officers were forced to withdraw when their lord was killed at Honnōji. Once the Komaki-Nagakute conflicts concluded, Hideyoshi resumed marching his army west and once again attacked Shikoku with his superior numbers. The subjugation or mentions of it occurs in various titles in the Nobunaga's Ambition series, mainly in the more recent titles. Tendou offers a preset scenario that reenacts Motochika's conquest of the island. Role in Games Samurai Warriors Both of the main Shikoku campaigns premiere in Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends. Motochika's version of the battle has his home heavily surrounded by Hideyoshi's army. Taking place during the second campaign, he rallies his men to defy surrender and fight against the large Hashiba army. Reinforcements lead by Hiroie Kikkawa threaten the main camp in the north west. Fighting them back, Mitsunari backs up the Hashiba army with additional troops and cannons from the sea. To counter, Motochika leads a defense captain to return fire with the northern fort's cannons. He does the same with the southern fort, even when Ieyasu's army threaten the defense captain's safety. Sinking both the Hashiba and Mōri navy reinforcements, Sakon and Mitsunari charge for Motochika's main camp. Toshiie arrives with more troops in Hideyoshi's defense. Although Motochika wins the battle, he agrees to surrender after the battle for the good of his men. The Hashiba version acts as the first campaign, in which Hideyoshi decides to deal with Motochika first before avenging Nobunaga. Hideyoshi first orders the army to secure the landing point for their reinforcements. Motochika counters by blasting his cannons from land and sea. To prevent more damage to their troops, an order for claiming the north and southern cannon forts commences. Capturing one of the forts allows the Hashiba army to redirect the cannons towards the Chōsokabe navy. Once the enemy ships sink, a full scale assault begins. About midway on the field, the Mōri decide to befriend Motochika for a common goal and ambush Hideyoshi's troops on three points on the map, much to Hideyoshi's and Toshiie's surprises. Then when the allies draw in on Motochika's camp, the Mori reinforcements appear again led by Ekei, and Motochika is surprised by their enemies allying with them, and then the player can choose to deal with the reinforcements, or defeat Motochika to end the stage there. Nobunaga acts as the battle's commander during Motochika's dream version of the stage, which is a romanticized version of the first campaign. Magoichi also reinforces Motochika and the north cannon fort is commanded by Hideyoshi. Nobunaga's army is much greater than Hideyoshi and the naval parts of the battle play much more importance than the second siege, due to the sheer size and power of the Oda forces and the Chosokabe's desperation to gain morale. It is not a battle in Samurai Warriors 3, but it is given a brief mention in Hideyoshi's and Motochika's stories. In Samurai Warriors 4, Koshosho hires Munenori Yagyu to assist the Chosokabe forces. While Motochika is the commander, Koshosho is usually the one thinking up plans. She tricks Masanori, stops a ninja unit, and attacks Mitsunari. Gracia also offers her support to Motochika during this battle. Warriors Orochi Shikoku is the battleground for Mitsuhide, Yue Ying, and Ling Tong's Dream Mode in Warriors Orochi 2. They unite to calmly defend Ieyasu from Masamune's army. Since Ieyasu is heavily surrounded, the trio agree that they should confront each obstacle against them one at a time. The first problem lies in the two cannon forts guarded by Sun Ce and Huang Zhong. Ling Tong suggests defeating the enemies near Sun Ce to lure him out of his duty while Yue Ying advices to taunt the elder into action, a task which Xiahou Yuan volunteers to perform. Zhu Rong is present in the south, and she will charge for Ieyasu once she loses patience. If both plans work and the generals are defeated, the cannons will turn to fire at Masamune's camp and Ieyasu's morale rises significantly. Once Masamune loses his patience, Tadakatsu and Zhang He arrive as reinforcements and Ieyasu signals the final charge. Historical Information First Campaign Second Campaign Gallery Shikoku.jpg|Samurai Warriors stage image Shikoku_(Warriors_Orochi).png|Warriors Orochi stage image Category:Samurai Warriors Battles